The gang vs vampires
by Avenger4Life
Summary: Sequel to The gang vs werewolves. After the event with the werewolves the gang thought they could relax but they thought wrong. Now they're being attacked by vampires and Jenny can't protect everyone. Pasts will be revealed and they will change lives.
1. Chapter 1

**Me: Here's the first chapter! WARNIGN! IF YOU HAVEN'T READ THE GANG VS WEREWOLVES GO BACK AND READ IT. IT WILL MAKE MORE SENSE AFTER YOU READ THAT.**

**Jaden: So what happens next?**

**Me: It's a surprise.**

**Jenny: A good one or a bad one?**

**Me: Maybe both.**

**Jaden: Oh boy, I will probably not like this.**

**Me: Well enjoy the first chapter!**

It was a cold night at Duel Academy. Everyone was sleeping peacefully. Jaden was in his room sleeping like a baby and snoring loud. Syrus and Hassleberry were also sleeping, but Jaden was snoring so loud, that even Chazz in his "mansion" could hear him. But that wasn't the problem most of the time. The Ojama Brothers were always annoying him. But he most likely had ear plugs on so he wouldn't hear them or Jaden's snoring.

Atticus on the other hand was sleeping like a baby too. Dreaming of the girls in this school. But sometimes he just wants to dream about the sweet times he had with his family and sister. Though he was sometimes plagued by nightmares too. The time when he was a Shadow Rider still haunts him. The thought that he forgot everything about his sister and was about to kill Jaden too. Those dreams were horrifying for him. He dreamt that he actually succeeded to defeat Jaden and take his soul. And then the worst part is that he would duel Alexis too and saw how she was in pain. Though at the end he would win and take her soul too. That's when Atticus wakes up sweating. He never told the others about these nightmares, especially not Alexis. She would just worry about him and he didn't want that.

Alexis was sleeping normal now, well most of the times. She sometimes had nightmares about some strange creatures with really sharp fangs. She didn't know what it means, but she knew it was just a dream and would probably mean nothing. Though those creatures bothered her sometimes. She didn't tell the others, because she thought it was nothing, but those nightmares didn't stop either. One time she fell asleep in class (which was really rare for her) she dreamt about those creatures again. They were attacking her and when they lunged at her she screamed out waking up in class. Everyone looked at her confused and some worried. Even Crowler was worried for his best student. But there was one person that was the most worried. Jaden. After class he went to her and asked if everything was alright and why she screamed in class. Alexis lied and said it was nothing. Since then the nightmares went back a little. Not much, but enough for her to be able to sleep.

Jenny on the other hand wasn't doing well at all. After the battle with Zack her leg was healing. She was lying in the hospital bed for two weeks and then had crutches for three weeks. But now she has several nights where she can't sleep. Something was bothering her or warning her, but she did not know what. Like tonight she couldn't sleep. She just looked at the ceiling, but then decided to get up. She saw Alexis was stirring. She sighed, probably another nightmare. Alexis hadn't told her, but she could see it in her eyes. Ever since the incident in class she had an eye on her, because she knew something wasn't right and she was hiding something. She walked to the window and looked outside. You could see the full moon. Sometimes Jenny just wanted to break free at a full moon, but she knew better. Suddenly she saw something run past the trees. Jenny narrowed her eyes. _'It couldn't be… could it?' _She waited for a bit and then she saw it again, but this time something was flying past the moon. Jenny's eyes went wide. "This is not good."

Jenny quietly left the room without waking up Alexis and headed outside. Due to her wolf side she could see better in the dark than others. She walked to where she saw the figure, but quickly hid behind a tree when she heard something and smelled something that she didn't want to.

Suddenly a figure jumped down to the ground. Jenny looked at him the best she could without getting caught. It was a boy, probably her age with black hair. He also wore a black coat. Jenny could feel the strong dark aura around him. Something wasn't right about him and she probably knew what.

The black hair boy looked around. Next thing she knew several more figures came. One other boy stepped up. "When will we strike and who is the first victim?"

He smiled. "Maybe one of those beautiful Obelisk girls."

"I heard the Queen of Obelisk Blue is hot!" One boy said excited.

Jenny's eyes went wide. _'So Mike was right! He wasn't going crazy!'_

"Not yet, we first have to cause panic. Kill one that isn't that high. Just a normal school girl."

Next a girl walked up. She had brown hair and glowing red eyes. She was as high as Jenny and Alexis and wore a black coat too. "Mark, I want that boy that supposedly is the best duelist on this island. The boy that lives in Slifer Red."

Mark smiled. "Of course Samantha, but not now. When we kill someone like him, like the girl, that wouldn't be fun would it? Make them scared, terrified, let us play with our pray."

Samantha scoffed. "But I want to kill somebody right now!"

"Then why don't we kill the intruder."

Jenny's eyes went wide. They knew she was there.

Mark looked at the tree where Jenny was hiding behind. "Come out you werewolf. I can smell your scent from a mile away!"

Jenny sighed and walked out. She knew there was no other way. She looked at Mark with a death glare. "What are you doing here! You are not allowed to be here." she said calm.

Mark smiled. "Oh? Can't we just come and visit?"

Jenny frowned. "Not when you are going to try and kill innocent students."

"Well who is going to stop us? You? Hah! That is a joke. We are at a great advantage!" Samantha said.

Jenny growled. "Oh, I'll be the one to stop you. You blood sucking freaks can't even fight!"

Samantha growled at that comment. "I'll show you how we fight!" she was about to lunge at her, but Mark caught her before she could.

"Don't go charging in. We have more men. Let them deal with her. We need to do something else." Samantha still kept her eyes on Jenny, but went with Mark as the other vampires surrounded Jenny.

Jenny transformed into a wolf while growling. "Come on you freaks!"

The probably 10 vampires charged at Jenny, but she dodged every single attack. She clawed at one and hit him straight in the face. The vampire stumbled back. But before Jenny could turn around she was attacked by two vampires. They pinned her down, but Jenny soon threw them off and got back on her feet.

The fight was long and Jenny just killed two of them. They were tough, but Jenny was not going to give up. She had wounds all over and was losing blood and was starting to get weak, but that was not going to stop her. One vampire charged at her and Jenny dodged it, but she didn't notice a different vampire attacked her from the side. That one slammed her into a tree and Jenny unwillingly transformed back into her normal self.

That hit took her last breath out. She was weak and couldn't do anything. She just laid there and waited for them to kill her. She failed to keep Duel Academy safe from this new threat. She looked up and saw the vampires ready to kill her, but someone stopped them.

"We have to leave now! The sun is going to rise up and students will come!" One guy said.

Luckily they just left her there and left, but if somebody didn't find her soon, she will die from blood loss. She just only hoped that someone will find her. After the vampires left Jenny blacked out.

As the sun rose up Alexis woke up. She had another nightmare, but this wasn't a bad one. She yawned. "Come on Jenny! Time to get up!"

No reply

"Jenny?" Alexis asked and turned around. She saw she wasn't in her bed. "Maybe she already left." Alexis thought out loud. Wherever Jenny was Alexis just shrugged it off. She probably was just by Chazz playing a trick on him or something like that.

Alexis got up and went into the bathroom to get herself ready. After twenty minutes there was a knock on the door.

Alexis came out of the room while the knocking didn't stop. It sounded like something important. "I'm coming! Jeez."

She was at the door and opened it. Standing there was Mindy and Atticus with looks that described like the world was about to end. Alexis looked at them. "Is something wrong?"

Atticus looked into his sisters eyes and said. "It's Jenny."

Alexis looked at her brother worried. "What? What's wrong with Jenny? Tell me Atticus!"

He sighed looking down. He really didn't want to say it but… "Jenny's in a coma."

**Jenny: Seriously! I'm in a coma!**

**Me: Aw come on. It's not that bad.**

**Atticus: Being in a coma is bad. I'm talking about experience. **

**Me: Everything will be just fine! Trust me guys.**

**Chazz: Like last time?**

**Me: Yea ^^**

**Alexis: Like that is ever gonna happen**

**Me: Like I said, just trust me! Well please R+R guys!**

**Please read! Extremely important!**

_**But before we start to talk about us, we want to that you read this! It's very important! Extremely important!**_

**Please note we would like to clarify the content policy we have in place since 2002. .Net follows the Fiction Rating system ranging from ****Fiction K****to****Fiction M****. Although Fiction Ratings goes up to Fiction MA, .Net since 2002 has not allowed Fiction MA rated content which can contain adult/explicit content on the site. .Net only accepts content in the Fiction K through Fiction M range. Fiction M can contain adult language, themes and suggestions. Detailed descriptions of physical interaction of sexual or violent nature is considered Fiction MA and has not been allowed on the site since 2002.**

**Signers:**

**Psudocode_Samurai  
>Rocketman1728<br>dracohalo117  
>VFSNAKE<br>Agato the Venom Host  
>Jay Frost<br>SamCrow  
>Blood Brandy<br>Dusk666  
>Hisea Ori<br>The Dark Graven  
>BlackRevenant<br>Lord Orion Salazar Black  
>Sakusha Saelbu<br>Horocrux  
>socras01<br>Kumo no Makoto  
>Biskoff<br>Korraganitar the NightShadow  
>NightInk<br>Lazruth  
>ragnrock kyuubi<br>SpiritWriterXXX  
>Ace6151<br>FleeingReality  
>Harufu<br>Exiled crow  
>Slifer1988<br>Dee Laynter  
>Angeldoctor<br>Final Black Getsuga  
>ZamielRaizunto<br>Fenris187  
>blood enraged<br>arashiXnoXkami  
>Masane Amaha's King<br>Blueexorist  
>Nero Angelo Sparda<br>Konoha's Nightmare  
>renjiyamato<br>Nara110  
>Psudocode_Samurai<br>Rocketman1728  
>dracohalo117<br>VFSNAKE  
>Agato the Venom Host<br>Sakusha Saelbu  
>Exiled crow<br>Mystic 6 tailed Naruto  
>ElementalMaster16<br>Dark Vizard447  
>Darth Void Sage of the Force<br>Shiso no Kitsune  
>The Sinful<br>Kage640  
>Ihateheroes<br>swords of twilight  
>Kyuubi16<br>darthkamon  
>narutodragon<br>bunji the wolf  
>Cjonwalrus<br>Killjoy3000  
>blueexorist<br>White Whiskey  
>Ying the Nine Tail Fox<br>Gin of the wicked smile  
>tstoldt<br>The wolf god Fenri  
>JazzyJ09<br>sleepers4u  
>The Unknown 007<br>Gallantmon228  
>MKTerra<br>Gunbladez19  
>Forgottenkami<br>RHatch89  
>SoulKingonCrack<br>Dreadman75  
>Knives91<br>The Lemon Sage  
>Dark Spidey<br>VioletTragedies  
>Eon The Cat of Shadows<br>kazikamikaze24  
>animegamemaster6<br>LLOYDROCKS  
>demented-squirrel<br>swords of dawn  
>The Immoral Flame<br>blueexorist  
>Challenger<br>Shywhitefox  
>drp83<br>Bethrezen  
>Dragon6<br>bellxross  
>unweymexicano<br>The First Kitsukage  
>kingdom219<br>brown phantom  
>littleking9512<br>kurokamiDG  
>Auumaan<br>FrancineBlossom  
>BDG420<br>Her Dark Poet  
>bloodrosepsycho<br>Shen an Calhar  
>NarutoMasterSage4040<br>Masamune X23  
>Kuromoki<br>Sliver Lynx  
>devilzxknight86<br>Unis Crimson  
>Zero X Limit<br>SinX. Retribution  
>reven228<br>JAKdaRIPPER  
>Third Fang<br>IRAssault  
>Grumpywinter<br>absolutezero001  
>Single Silver Eye<br>animekingmike  
>Daniel Lynx<br>zerohour20xx  
>arturus<br>Iseal  
>Silvdra-Zero<br>YoukoTaichou  
>Leonineus<br>Aragon Potter  
>Kur0Kishi<br>ruto-kun-nata-chan  
>Raptorcloak<br>Little Kuriboh  
>Yami-The-Dark <strong>**StarWarsSisters**

**Please Sign, so we can still post our stories like before, without that they delet our stories because they have a little lemon in it or something else. Please Sign, it is very important! Please let us continue to write our stories like before even when we have to put them under MA then. But it's not fair to just delete our stories without any warning or something else.**

**Thank you!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Me: Now for the second chapter!**

**Atticus: Why?**

**Me: Why what?**

**Atticus: What did we ever do to you so that you need to send vampires after us!**

**Me: Nothing. I just felt like it.**

**Alexis: Felt like it!**

**Me: Yea, it's going to be a lot of fun.**

**Alexis: I doubt that.**

**Me: Enjoy!**

Alexis ran to the medical room where Jenny was lying. Atticus and Mindy told them what happened. While heading to the lake Atticus found Jenny on the ground leaning against a tree. She was unconscious and had several wounds. Atticus immediately brought her to the medical room and when nurse Fontaine checked on her she said she was in a coma. Atticus then told everyone and was about to come to her when he met Mindy. She asked him why he was in a hurry and he told her what happened. Mindy decided to go with him and tell her what happened. Right after they told her she ran past them and headed for the medical wing.

She stormed into the room and saw Jenny on the bed with an oxygen mask on. Jaden was already there with Fontaine. Jaden looked up to her. "Atticus told you?"

Alexis just nodded and headed to him. "What happened?" she asked.

Jaden sighed. "I don't know. From what Atticus told me is that he just found her like this."

Alexis looked at Jenny. Those wounds were strange. Scratches? "Are werewolves back?" Alexis asked.

Jaden looked at her confused, but then he saw the wounds too. "That is strange, but David and Leon said they will never attack Duel Academy again. David wouldn't even hurt Jenny!"

Alexis sighed. "But what else could it be?" Jaden shrugged.

Suddenly the bell rang. Fontaine turned to them. "School is starting. You two should get to class. I'll take care of Jenny."

They both nodded and headed out, but they were still worried about Jenny. They all were. Alexis didn't pay attention in class just like Jaden. But she was at least awake. She didn't care for Crowler's lectures, she just wanted to know what happened to Jenny. How did she get out of their room? And why?

Her thoughts were interrupted when books were slammed down the table next to her head. She shot up and looked to see a girl with brown eyes in an Obelisk Blue uniform, but what was strange is that she had red blood eyes. Alexis thought they were contacts and ignored it.

"Hi I'm Samantha! But you can call me Sam." She said while offering her hand to shake. Alexis was hesitant but grabbed it. "I'm Alexis Rhodes."

Sam smiled. "Oh I know about you. You are the Queen of Obelisk Blue aren't you?"

Alexis sighed. "Yea." Sam looked at her. "Is everything alright?"

Alexis looked at her, her red eyes catching her but sighed again. "It's just… one of my friends is in the medical room in a coma. My brother found her this morning leaning against a tree unconscious."

Sam had a small grin on her face, but it vanished quickly. "Is she alright?"

"I don't know." Sam suddenly hugged her, which surprised Alexis. "Don't worry, she'll be alright. Don't be so down."

They broke apart and Alexis saw Sam's smiling face. She smiled. "Yea, you're right. Where is your room, if you are staying with us."

Sam thought for a moment. "If I'm right, I'm right next to your room."

"That's nice."

"Samantha and Alexis! Will you two stop talking!"

Both of them smiled. Crowler then went on with his class. Sam looked down to see Jaden. He was sleeping. She nudged Alexis.

"Hey, who's that?" She asked pointing at the sleeping boy.

Alexis smiled. "That's Jaden Yuki. He's in Slifer Red, but his dueling is incredible. If it weren't for Crowler he would be in Obelisk Blue. Plus he is kind of cute." She whispered the last part, but Sam heard it anyway. She smiled; this was going to be fun.

After class Alexis introduced Sam to the others, but got mad when she started to get close to Jaden. They were all happy to meet her, but Jaden thought something was fishy about her. Who has blood red eyes? What made him uncomfortable was that she always tried to get close to him.

"So, what do you guys do?" Sam asked.

"Well we duel or just hang out. But right at the moment were a little depressed." Atticus said.

"Why's that?" she asked. Jaden sighed. "A friend of ours is in a coma and we don't know how or why." Sam nodded. She knew exactly who they were talking about. Even when Alexis told her. They were talking about that werewolf. Sam smirked without the others noticing. She was friends with these people. This would be some good information.

"Hey guys, I'm going to go check on Jenny." Alexis said. They all nodded. "Be careful." Atticus said. Alexis smiled. "I will but it's not like someone is going to attack me." Sam smirked at that comment.

"So… Chazz want to duel?" Jaden asked. Chazz looked at him. "You're on and this time I'll win!"

Jaden and Chazz activated their duel disks and started to duel.

The duel went on as usual. Chazz getting the upper hand and then in the last second Jaden draws the perfect card and wins the duel. Chazz yelled. "Why can't I win against this Slifer Slacker?"

Sam smiled. This guy is amazing in dueling. "Guys, it's getting late. I should go. See you tomorrow." Sam said waving goodbye.

She headed to the blue dorm, but saw Alexis already heading there. All alone. Sam gritted her teeth. Her hunger was growing. _'Not now… I have to keep it in a little longer.' _She then headed for her room.

The next day everyone was headed to class. Jaden instead was waiting for Alexis at the rocks. He wanted to accompany her, if she ever showed up. He was wondering what was taking so long. She was never late.

"What is taking her so long?" Jaden asked to himself. Suddenly he heard a scream.

Alexis was heading to school. She was worried about Jenny again. Why won't she wake up? That night she had another nightmare, so bad that she couldn't sleep again. If you looked closely you could see that Alexis was tired. She dreamt of those creatures again. Alexis had no idea why she was getting these nightmares.

In the dream she was walking through the hallways of the school, but what was strange is that nobody was there. She was all alone. She decided to look into the classroom to see if anyone was there. She opened the door and gasped. The dead bodies of her friends were lying on the ground. Chazz, Hassleberry her brother Atticus… they were all dead. She looked down at the classroom and saw one of those creatures biting Jaden! He saw her and let Jaden go. He fell to the ground, dead as well. The creature smiled at her. "Well look whose here." Suddenly he was behind her. Alexis got scared. "Thank you for delivering yourself to me. If it wasn't for you they wouldn't be dead right now. Well who can change it now?" She felt his breath at her neck. "Now I can rule this world." Then she felt immense pain in her neck. It was so bad that she screamed.

That's when she woke up. She still couldn't believe what that creature told her. Because of her, her friends died. Was this a vision? A warning? Did it mean anything at all? If it did then what should she do?

In her deep thoughts she suddenly tripped over something and fell to the ground. "Ow."

She rubbed her head while getting up. She looked down and saw she tripped over a duel disk. She looked at the deck and gasped. "This is Atticus' deck! What's it doing out here?"

She looked around and headed for the trees. Something was strange. She had to check it out, just to be sure. She walked through the trees, but suddenly screamed at what she saw.

She backed away and tripped again only to fall down. She couldn't move. She was frozen on the spot.

Jaden ran to the source of the scream. He ran so fast his legs would take him. He had to know if Alexis was ok. He ran past the trees and saw Alexis shocked on the ground.

"Alexis!" Jaden ran to her. "Alexis are you…oh my god." Jaden stopped as he saw why Alexis was so shocked about. Jaden couldn't believe what he saw.

On the ground in front of Alexis and Jaden was Atticus with blood on his neck.

"I-Is he…" Alexis was too shocked to finish her sentence.

Jaden snapped out of his paralyzed state and went to him. He grabbed Atticus' arm and checked for his pulse. After a minute he sighed in relief.

"He's alive. But he's really weak. We have to get him to the medical room quick."

Alexis nodded, still shocked about what was going on. Jaden picked up Atticus while Alexis grabbed his duel disk and they headed to the medical room.

Jaden was thinking who could have done this and why Atticus? What did he ever do? First they had to get him to the medical room quick.

**Alexis: I'm going to kill you!**

**Me: I didn't do anything!**

**Jaden: You made Atticus almost die.**

**Me: That's just Atticus. Nothing bad.**

**Jaden: Probably shouldn't have said that.**

**Me: Well anyways please R+R!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Me: The story continues!**

**Chazz: You're sick.**

**Me: Hey watch it. I can do anything with you. **

**Chazz: That doesn't scare me.**

**Me: *smirks* oh yea?**

**Suddenly the door slammed open and an angry Alexis came running in.**

**Chazz: What did you do?**

**Me: Maybe I wrote that you sneaked into her room or was spying on her.**

**Chazz: You didn't.**

**Me: I did!**

**Chazz: I hate you!**

**Me: I hate you too!**

**Alexis: Chazz get back here!**

Jaden and Alexis arrived to the medical room only to find Nurse Fontaine shocked.

"What happened?" she asked.

Jaden laid Atticus on the bed. "We found him like this. We don't know what happened but he is still alive."

Fontaine nodded and checked on Atticus. Jaden went to Alexis to see if she was alright.

"You ok Alexis?" He asked. Alexis looked at him. Jaden could tell she wasn't ok. She was still in shock.

"Lex, everything will be alright."

"Jaden, may I talk to you?" Fontaine asked. Jaden nodded and headed to her.

"Is something wrong?"

Fontaine sighed. "It's strange Jaden. First he lost more than 80% of his blood and second there are two strange holes in his neck."

"Holes?" Jaden asked and Fontaine nodded. "Two perfectly small holes."

"That is strange."

"Is he alright?" They both turned around to see Alexis to speak for a while. Jaden thought she finally came out of her shocked state.

Fontaine smiled. "He's going to be fine. He just has to recover from all the blood he lost." Alexis nodded. "What happened?"

"We don't know, but I have to talk with Jenny when she wakes up." Fontaine explained.

They both nodded. "When will she wake up?" Jaden asked. "Probably in the afternoon when Atticus will wake up too."

Alexis sighed in relief. Her brother would be ok. "Then we'll come back in the afternoon." Jaden said. Fontaine nodded. "Alright, see you then."

Sam saw Jaden and Alexis coming. She smiled. "Hey guys, where were you? I didn't see you two in class."

They both sighed. "Yea, we were in the medical room. We found Atticus unconscious and bleeding. He strangely lost more than 80% of his blood. We have no idea what happened."

"I'm so sorry to hear that." Sam said. "Will he be ok?"

"Yea, nurse Fontaine said he will wake up in the afternoon. We are going to head there later. Want to come?" Alexis asked.

Sam nodded. "Of course, I want to know if he's alright. Who or what could have done this to him?"

"We want to know that too." Jaden said while sighing. "Well, I guess you two won't be coming to class." Sam said.

"No we will come." Alexis said. Jaden looked at her concerned. "You sure? You don't have to. You are probably still shocked. Maybe you should go get some rest." He suggested.

"I'll be fine Jay. You don't have to worry about me. And if something happens Sam will be there." Sam nodded. "Don't worry Jaden, I'll take care of her."

Jaden sighed. "Fine, but tell me if something happens. Alright?"

Sam nodded. "Don't worry. I'll tell you." Jaden smiled. "Thanks."

"See you later Jaden." Alexis said. "Yea, see you later." Jaden said waving goodbye.

When he left Alexis sighed. "Sure you're alright?" Sam asked her. "Yea, I just want it to be afternoon already." Sam put her hand on her shoulder. "Just four more hours. Maybe if we go to class the time will fly." Alexis smiled. "Yea your right."

They wanted to head to the school but Sam suddenly stopped. Her head started to pound really badly. Sam held her head with one hand. Alexis noticed this and got worried.

"You alright Sam?" Alexis asked. Then the headache was gone, just like it came. Sam was confused but answered her. "Yea, I'm fine. Let's go."

They headed to the school while Sam was thinking. _'That headache. It's because I'm thirsty. Agh! I need to find someone in love sooner or later, before I go berserk.'_

Somewhere in a forest David walked to Leon. "Is everything alright Leon?"

He shook his head. "Something is wrong. I can feel it."

David put a hand on his shoulder. "If something was wrong, Jenny would have called." He sighed. "You're right, but what if Jenny was too late to call us? Agh! I should have told the others!"

"Just calm down Leon!"

Suddenly John, one of the werewolves, came running. "Sir! They broke through!" Both Leon and David frowned.

"Plus there is no sign of the king with his queen."

David turned to Leon. "We have to move Leon. If we stay here they'll kill us!" Leon nodded. "Alright."

He turned to John. "Tell everyone to move back. We need to regroup."

John nodded. He was about to leave, but two vampires jumped on him, biting him and killing him.

"John!" David and Leon yelled.

"So you are the new leaders? Pathetic." One of the vampires said. "Even more pathetic then Zack. This will be easy."

David and Leon got ready to fight. "Yes it will be easy, for us to kill you." David sneered.

The two vampires laughed. "We'll see about that." The vampires lunged at Leon and David.

The afternoon finally arrived. It was a long wait for everyone. Especially for Alexis. She couldn't wait; she had to know if her brother was fine. She just had to know. She arrived at the medical room with Sam. Jaden was already there with Chazz. Jaden told him what happened and he said he'd come to. After they arrived nurse Fontaine came.

"Ah you are already here. Atticus should be waking up soon. But Jenny I'm still not sure." Fontaine explained.

They all nodded. "But nothing bad has happened." Jaden asked Fontaine.

She shook her head. "Nope, he recovered all of his blood and the marks are gone. He should wake up soon."

Right after she said that they heard a moan. Alexis turned around and saw Atticus waking up. She smiled. "He's waking up."

Atticus opened his eyes slowly. At first everything was blurry, but then it got clearer.

"S-Sis?" he asked as he saw Alexis. She looked concerned.

"Atticus! Are you alright? What happened?" She bombed him with questions.

Atticus sat up and looked around. Everyone was here. Chazz, Jaden, Sam, Alexis. Wait Sam?

"You ok Atticus?" Sam asked him.

Then it hit him full force. What happened last night came to him. His eyes went wide.

"Get away from me you freak!" he yelled while throwing his pillow at Sam. She caught it and looked at him confused.

"Atticus? What's going on?" Alexis asked, confused why he yelled at Sam.

"T-That freak almost killed me last night!" Atticus yelled. Sam just stood there looking at him. "Atticus, I have no idea what you are talking about."

"Yes you do! You attacked me and bit me in the neck, like a vampire! You almost killed me!" Atticus kept yelling.

"Atticus, what the hell is going on with you?" Chazz asked.

"Yea, why are you acting like this?" Jaden asked.

Atticus pointed towards Sam. "That freak over there is a vampire! Don't you understand? She tried to kill me!"

"Atticus, that's ridiculous. There's no such thing as vampires." Alexis said.

"You know Jenny then you should trust me!" Atticus said to her.

Alexis sighed. "I'm sorry Sam. I have no idea what is going on with him."

"No problems. He's probably just hallucinating or something." Sam said.

"I am not!" Atticus yelled. Fontaine came to him. "Atticus calm down." She said while pushing him down on the bed.

"She is a killer! Don't you guys understand that?"

"Atticus there is probably an explanation for all of this." Jaden said.

Suddenly they heard another moan. They turned around and saw Jenny slowly waking up.

She opened her eyes to see a white ceiling. Jenny sat up and held her head. _'Why do I smell a vampire?'_

She looked around to see everyone and one strange girl. Wait, somehow she looked familiar and that smell was coming from her. Then it hit her. That was that Samantha girl that was going to try and kill Jaden.

Jenny immediately stood up and tackled Sam to the ground. "Jenny!" They all yelled.

Jenny growled at Sam. "You have some guts coming here."

Sam smirked as Chazz and Jaden grabbed her from behind. "Hey let me go!"

"Jenny what is going on with you? That's Sam!" Chazz explained.

"Exactly! I am so going to kill you for what your stupid henchman did!"

"Jenny what are you talking about?" Alexis asked.

"I'm saying that she is a vampire trying to KILL JADEN!" she yelled.

Everyone gasped and looked at Sam. "Jenny you have to be mistaken."

"No she's right!" Atticus said.

"Now let me go so I can kill her!" Jenny yelled while breaking apart with Jaden and Chazz.

Jenny charged at Sam with full anger. Sam smirked and dodged her. She grabbed Jenny from behind and held her head. "You werewolves never learn do you?" She hissed.

Everyone gasped. Jenny growled and elbowed her in the stomach. Sam stumbled back and Jenny grabbed her at the collar and smashed her to the ground. "You vampire freaks are going to regret coming here."

Sam hissed showing her sharp teeth that indicated her to be a vampire. "I'm going to kill you werewolf!" she slammed Jenny in the wall with slamming her feet in her stomach. Jenny hit the wall full force and lost her breath. She was a strong vampire, she had to say that.

Sam walked up to her and grabbed her by the neck. Jenny tried to get air but she held her throat really tight. "You filthy dogs always have to protect your humans. How pathetic."

Jenny gritted her teeth. "At least we don't kill thousands of innocent people!" she spat. Sam smirked. "Well you are not a person and definitely not innocent."

She was about to kill Jenny but something hit her head and she fell to the ground unconscious letting Jenny go. She looked up and saw Alexis with a duel disk in hand.

Alexis looked at Jenny worried. "Are you ok?" She asked. Jenny nodded. She got up and grabbed Sam. She woke up and growled. "You are going to pay for what you did." She said to Alexis showing her fangs.

Jenny growled. "You are not going to lay even a finger on one of them." She threw Sam out of the window.

Jenny watched how Sam turned into a bat and flew away. She sighed and turned around. She saw the shocked and confused expressions of her friends.

"Guess I have to explain now, huh?" They all nodded. "Just one question, why is Atticus here?"

Atticus sighed, he wanted to start but was hugged by his sister. "Atty, I'm so sorry that I didn't believe you. I hope you can forgive me."

He smiled. "Of course I can forgive you." She smiled. "So what happened anyways?"

Atticus sighed. "Last night I was just taking a night stroll, because I couldn't sleep. But something attacked me from behind and threw me to the ground. I turned around and saw Sam. She was like a beast going berserk. I tried to get away, but she was too fast. The next thing I know is a sting in my neck. Then I got weaker by the second. After a minute I blacked out."

Jenny sighed. "She bit you and drank your blood. That's why you lost more than 80% of your blood."

"Why is she here anyway?" Chazz asked.

Jenny smiled. "Well I couldn't sleep so I got up and looked out the window. That's when I saw something. I had to make sure if it was what I thought. I headed to the forest and unfortunately I was right. I saw those vampires and I heard of their plan. But then I got caught and their henchman's attacked me. I tried to fight those five vampires but I got hit and they knocked me out."

"But why did you wanted to kill her so badly?" Alexis asked.

"Remember the story about the werewolves and the humans?" They all nodded. "Well we were protecting them from vampires. We hated each other for centuries. We can smell a vampire from a mile away and they can smell us from a mile away too. They are blood sucking freaks that kill innocent people just for their sick amusement. It's just in our nature to try and kill each other. There was once a king of the vampires that ruled over every vampire. He was the strongest vampire alive. No one could kill him. He was even able to kill hundreds of werewolves alone. But he finally died. The queen of the humans killed him. Everyone was surprised. But unfortunately he passed all of his power to his son, that was going to take his place, but no one has heard of him in years. Well until now. But it is rumored that the queen has locked the powers full potential."

Everyone looked at Jenny confused. "What do you mean Jenny?" Jaden asked.

Jenny sighed. "I said that I found the vampires, well Marc was one of them."

"Marc?" Atticus asked.

"Marc is the son of the king and is ruling at the moment."

"What!" Everyone yelled.

**Me: Ooh Marc is the new king of the vampires**

**Jenny: You made Samantha almost kill me!**

**Me: That was nothing.**

**Atticus: You know that grip looks familiar.**

**Jaden: Now that you say it. **

**Alexis: And what about the story? Never heard of it.**

**Me: You know there are books lying around saying them plus the werewolves know that story by heart**

**Jenny: Aww how touching. If you didn't notice that was sarcasm!**

**Me: I know.**

**Jenny: I sometimes hate you.**

**Me: I know. **

**Jaden: Guess R+R**


	4. Chapter 4

"What!" Everyone yelled.

Jenny nodded.

"Great, were doomed. If he can kill hundreds of werewolves than why doesn't he attack on his own?" Chazz asked.

Jenny shrugged. "I don't know, but I know one thing for sure."

"And that is?" Atticus asked.

"Marc and Samantha want Jaden and Alexis." Jenny explained.

"What! Why?" Atticus yelled. "I'm sorry Atticus, but I don't know. They caught me before I could figure that out."

Jaden sighed. "So, who's this Samantha girl really? Leaving the vampire part out."

"I just know she's the queen. I don't know anything more, but I can try and spy on them again."

"No Jenny, it's too dangerous. You said they could smell a werewolf from a mile away. You'll just give yourself to them." Alexis said.

Jenny sighed. "I can't just leave them alone. I have to stop them!"

"Jenny we will be fine. Don't worry. We handled you guys so we can handle them." Jaden explained.

Jenny shook her head. "No Jaden, you don't understand. Vampires are really strong creatures. They are fast, really fast. Even Zack had problems with them. And Jaden, Marc is the king's son. He has the power he had and he is not going to be stoppable. Jaden, he is dangerous!" she started to yell.

"Well I can't let a dangerous vampire try and kill Alexis!" Jaden yelled back.

"That's why I am going to stop him!" Jenny yelled. She stood up and headed for the door.

"Where are you going?" Jaden asked her.

"To Hollywood. Where do you think?" She went out the door.

Alexis sighed. "Great, now she's going to get herself killed."

"Why?" Chazz asked.

"Don't you get it? Werewolves and vampires _**hate **_each other. What happened to us just makes her to kill them more. If she goes to them she is going to die. They have an advantage. She is just one werewolf. They are like ten or even more vampires. They'll easily kill her. We have to stop her."

Everyone just stood there confused. Alexis just sighed and ran out the room and ran after Jenny.

It was already getting dark when Alexis ran out the school. She couldn't see Jenny anywhere, but suddenly she saw something out of her eyesight. She quickly dodged and something landed to where she was standing.

Alexis heard a chuckle. "Well, well you have good reflexes." She turned around and saw a boy that probably was a vampire.

"I have more important things to do right now." Alexis just said and he hissed showing his fangs. Great this was just her lucky day.

"You're a feisty one. Maybe I'll just have a small drink." He said.

Alexis took a step back. She didn't like this at all. She was about to run, but he suddenly grabbed her from behind and restrained her. "Let me go!" Alexis yelled.

He smirked. "Not a chance. I want to taste your sweet blood."

Alexis started to get scared. She then felt his warm breath at her neck. "I heard you have feelings for that one Slifer kid. Heh, Marc is going to love you, but I'm going to have a little snack before I deliver you."

Alexis felt his fangs on her skin. This was it she thought while closing her eyes. He was going to drink her blood and she'll faint and then he'll bring her to that vampire prince.

Suddenly she heard something, growling.

She opened her eyes and saw a wolf in front of them. "Jenny?" She asked.

"Let her go you blood sucking freak!" Jenny growled.

The boy smirked. "Well if it isn't the werewolf girl. Let's deal this one on one." He threw Alexis against a tree and turned towards Jenny. She growled. "You are going to pay for that."

"We'll see about that." He lunged at Jenny, but she dodged it and slashed at him making a deep gash on his side. He immediately fell to the ground holding his side. Jenny walked to him and growled. "Tell me why Marc and Samantha need Jaden and Alexis."

The boy looked at her with disgust. "Like I'll tell you anything! I'd rather die than tell you that he needs them to unlock his father's powers! Oops."

Jenny smiled. "That's all I needed to know." Jenny clawed at him killing the vampire boy immediately."

Jenny transformed back and ran to Alexis. She was on the ground clinging at her side. "Alexis! Are you ok?"

Alexis opened her eyes a little and looked at Jenny. "I-I thought y-you were going after t-them."

Jenny shook her head. "I'm not stupid Alexis. I know if I went there alone I'd probably die. I was just going to clear my head. This entire vampire thing is getting into my head that I can't even think straight. But enough of me, what about you? Are you hurt? Did he do anything to you? Was I too late?"

Alexis clung at her side again. "M-My side hurts. I hit t-the tree on that side."

"Did he bit you? Or is just your side hurting?" Alexis shook her head. "N-No he d-didn't bite me. B-But my side."

Jenny nodded. "Don't worry I'll get you to the medical room." She picked her up and ran to the medical room.

Jaden ran past and forth in the room. "Where is she? What if something happens? What if…"

"Jaden stop it." Atticus said.

Jaden sighed. "I can't. I'm going after them." He was about to leave the room, when Jenny ran in carrying Alexis. Jaden and Atticus immediately got worried.

"What happened?" Jaden asked.

Jenny laid Alexis on the bed where she was sleeping. "Atticus, get nurse Fontaine." Atticus nodded and left the room immediately.

"Jenny what happened?"Jaden asked again. He was worried for her.

Jenny sighed. "Well I guess Alexis ran after me because she thought I was going to go after them, but I was just going to clear my head. On my way I heard yelling and I immediately went to look what it was and when I got there I saw one of those vampire freaks holding Alexis. When I said he should let her go, well he kind of threw her against a tree. That's why she's hurting now."

Jaden was shocked to hear this. He almost lost a friend to these vampire freaks.

Suddenly the door opened and Atticus came in with nurse Fontaine.

Fontaine immediately went to Alexis to check what's wrong. She slightly pushed against her side and she yelled out in pain.

Fontaine sighed. "That's one bad bruise. But it should heal nothing serious."

Jaden and Atticus sighed in relief.

"C-Could I g-get something f-for this p-pain?" Alexis asked.

Fontaine smiled. "Sure." She got some pills from the medical cabinet and gave one to Alexis. "Take this; this should help with the pain. Plus I'm going to put a cream on so that will help too."

Alexis nodded. "Thank you."

"Are you alright Alexis?" Atticus asked and she nodded. "Yea, I'm fine. No worries Atty."

"What did that freak want?" Jaden asked.

Alexis sighed. "He wanted to take me to Marc and kind of drink my blood." She whispered the last part.

Jaden sighed. This was not good at all. "Alexis do you know anything about Samantha? You were with her weren't you?" Jenny asked.

Alexis nodded. "Yea, she lives one room next to ours. She was acting weird once, but other than that I know nothing."

Jenny nodded. She turned to Jaden. "Can we speak outside for a second Jaden?" He nodded but was a little confused.

They walked outside and he was about to ask something but Jenny cut him off. "I need to ask you something Jaden. This is very important and I need you to answer truthfully."

Jaden just nodded not knowing what she was going to. "Do you know anything about early Kings or Queens?"

"You mean like King Louie?"

"No!"

Jaden flinched a little. Jenny sighed. "Sorry, I just need to find someone."

"Well who?" Jaden asked. "The queen who locked the vampire kings powers."

"I can help you look in the library and that. The others probably want to help too." Jenny nodded. "Yea, because this is very important. Let's just get Chazz, leave Alexis and Atticus there to rest. We'll meet in the library alright?" Jaden nodded and Jenny smiled.

"Thanks Jaden. But that's not all. We need to find the king too."

"The king? Alright." Jaden sighed.

"See you there in a bit." She then left. Jaden went back in the room to get Chazz.

Leon was smashed to one of the trees. He was badly injured as was David but they couldn't stop. Leon wiped away blood that was running from his head. In all of his days as a werewolf he never thought the vampires were this strong! The two vampires got reinforcement and now they were fighting five of them.

One of the vampires grabbed Leon by the collar. "Where is she!"

"For the last time I don't know!" Leon yelled.

They were asking them for the queen that ruled all those years ago. How should he know where she is now? She probably reincarnated her powers in somebody, but how should he know?

The vampire smashed him to the ground. "I know you know where she is! So tell us now!"

Leon growled. "Even _IF _I knew I would never tell you!" He spat.

The vampire growled but was soon knocked away. Leon saw David standing above him holding his hand out. "You ok?"

Leon took the hand to stand up. "Just injured. Nothing bad."

David sighed but then pushed Leon away as a vampire lunged at them. "Leon you take the two I'll take these three!" David yelled and Leon nodded.

The two vampires hissed at Leon. He just smirked. He was still injured but was still able to fight. "You're just pathetic!" one of them yelled.

That ticked Leon off. He changed into a wolf and lunged at the vampire. He was to slow and Leon bit him in the neck so hard that he could hear a snap. He let him go and the vampire fell to the ground dead. The other one hissed at him and lunged at him.

David punched the three vampires out of commission quick and looked at Leon who was fighting one of those vampires. He was about to help him but smiled when he slashed him, killing the vampire.

One of the vampires was still alive but another came. "We found her!"

The one vampire looked at him confused. "Where?"

"At Duel Academy! Samantha found her and the wolf there is already taken care of. Samantha is going to use her tricks on her." He said the last part with a lust tone.

The vampire turned to David and Leon and hissed at them before he left with the other one leaving without a trace.

The both of them stood there shocked. Leon couldn't believe what he heard. Did they really taken Jenny out? He turned to David and he nodded. "We need to go back to Duel Academy."

Leon's face turned serious and nodded. "If they done something to her, they are all dead." He said.

"Alright, let's get everyone together and then tell them what's going on. It's best if we still leave tonight." David said and Leon just agreed without another word.


	5. Chapter 5

The next day arrived and Alexis came into the classroom. She saw Jenny at her seat but sleeping. She walked to her and shoved her. She groaned. "Five more minutes mommy!"

Alexis laughed a little but soon pushed her making her fall out of her seat. She hot up and looked at Alexis. She yawned and stretched. "Oh hi Alexis."

"How long did you sleep that so that you fall asleep here in class?"

Jenny thought. "Um… maybe three, two… none." Alexis' eyes went wide. "So you mean you were up all night?" she nodded.

"What were you doing?" Alexis asked. Jenny was about to answer but laughter cut her off. "Maybe how those stupid dogs lost the war."

They both turned around and Jenny growled. "What do you want Samantha."

Samantha smirked. "Ooh the dog is threatening me."

"Call me a dog one more time you blood sucking freak."

Samantha smirked again. "The dog is still trying to pick a fight?"

Jenny growled and jumped on Samantha. Every student turned to the two girls that were fighting. But suddenly Crowler came in and saw the fight. He steamed.

"Jenny! Detention! The same with you Samantha!" he yelled.

The two looked at him and parted. They gave each other a death glare before going back to their seats. Alexis sighed and sat next to Jenny. "You just had to do that."

Jenny grumbled before slamming her head on the table. "I hate vampires."

The class went quick and Alexis went with Jaden for a walk while Jenny stayed for detention. They weren't worried for her since she could handle herself.

"So how is Jenny doing anyway?" Jaden asked. Alexis sighed, "She didn't even sleep last night. I don't know why, but I'm worried."

Jaden looked away. "Yea."

They walked through the forest, but stopped when they heard rustling. Jaden frowned and protectively went in front of Alexis.

"Who's there?" The rustling became louder, but then stopped.

"Maybe it was just a rabbit or squirrel?" Alexis asked scared. Jaden looked around, not really believing that idea. He took a step forward to the bush. "Jaden, be careful."

He looked through the bush, but nothing was there. He turned around. "There's nothing there."

Suddenly Jaden was grabbed from behind. "Jaden!" Alexis yelled.

He heard a hiss at his ear. "Oh there is something there." He heard a scream and saw two vampires holding Alexis.

"Let me go!" One of the vampires laughed. "We have a feisty one." He roughly pushed Alexis' head to the side and he smelled at her neck. "You smell so sweet."

"Hey, leave her alone!" Jaden yelled.

All three of them laughed. "Overprotective of your girlfriend, are we now?" Jaden blushed a deep red.

"Now let's bring her to Marc. He wants her now."

Jaden growled. "The hell you are!" The vampire who was holding Jaden laughed. "You know this is all planned. No one is there to help you. The dog is in detention and Samantha is keeping an eye on her."

Alexis was shocked to hear that. "So that fight was planned!" They all smirked. "Of course it was. Now come with us. Samantha really wants to deal with you." He hissed while leaning nearer at Jaden. He pulled Jaden with him as he tried to struggle.

Fortunately for Jaden the vampire was knocked away. The vampire stood up to see who attacked him, but a werewolf was standing in front of him, growling viciously.

"You blood sucking freaks should have never tried to come here." He growled. "What are you doing here? No one was supposed to be here!"

"You can take him! He's just one guy!"

He smirked. "Yea, you're just one wolf."

The wolf smirked. "You sure about that?" Then out of the woods more werewolves came out.

The two werewolves that were holding Alexis just dropped her and ran away.

"What the hell are you two doing?" He growled. "Cowards. Fine I'll deal with all…" Before he even could finish the sentence two wolves attacked him killing him in the process.

Jaden ran to Alexis to see if she was ok while the two werewolves transformed back into two familiar persons. The one boy grabbed a necklace that was around the vampire's neck.

"Looks like it's one of the best man's of the king."

"Man, so they are here."

"Leon? David? Is that really you?" The two turned around to see the two shocked teens. Leon smiled. "Hey guys, so what are ya up to? I see you made new friends." He said pointing to the dead vampire.

Jaden shrugged. "We're not doing much, just getting attacked by vampires." They nodded.

"So what brings you guys here?"

David scoffed. "For them." He said while kicking the dead body of the vampire. "Friends?" David laughed. "Enemies."

Leon sighed. "Sorry about that, did they do anything to you?"

They both shook they're heads.

"Good."

"Leon, you need to come back! Jenny would be extremely happy to see you again."

Leon's head snapped to Alexis. "So she's not dead?"

"Dead? No, why would she be dead?" Jaden asked.

Leon sighed. "We were fighting some vampires and some got through so we took them. Man, were they strong, but then one of them said that one of them took care of her."

Jaden sighed. "Well she's supposed to be out of detention by now."

"Detention!" Leon and David yelled.

"We'll explain later." Alexis said.

The four of them walked through the hallways of the school. Somehow she felt like in the nightmare she had. She feared that when she walked in that classroom she would find all her friends dead. But Jaden was right beside her, so nothing could go wrong, right?

They were at the classroom and entered. Jaden and Alexis sighed.

"I'm going to kill you!" Jenny yelled while smashing Samantha to the wall. She just hissed. "Like you can kill anything!"

Jenny growled, but Samantha pushed her off and lunged at her. She smashed Jenny's head to the ground. At first Jenny's vision blurred, but it soon passed. Samantha was on her pinning her down.

"Get the hell off of me you blood sucking freak!" Samantha smirked. "Hah! That's what you wish!"

Jenny growled and smashed her head into hers. Samantha yelled in pain and Jenny threw her off. Samantha growled and ran to her with immense speed. Jenny couldn't see her coming and was knocked back. She hit the back wall and she could feel something trickling down her head. She felt for it and saw it was blood. She growled and charged at Samantha. She just smirked. When Jenny was in reach, she grabbed Jenny and held her head. "You are so dead." She hissed.

Jenny was waiting for her to kill her by snapping her neck, but she felt pain in her neck. She screamed out. Samantha had sunk her fangs in Jenny's neck and was drinking her blood.

Samantha was knocked away before she completely drank her blood. Samantha looked up and saw Leon about to kill her. She smirked. "So the dog's leader is here. I hope our henchmen gave you a good time."

Leon growled. "You are going to pay for what you done!"

He was about to kill her but David pulled him back. "Are you crazy! Killing her in the classroom will bring us into trouble!"

Leon struggled in David's grip.

Jaden and Alexis went to Jenny. She was on the ground weak, holding her hand to her neck to stop the bleeding. Samantha stood up and hissed at Jenny. "You're just lucky that your stupid friends came. I would have killed you!"

"Just get the hell out of here!" Leon yelled.

Samantha growled, but walked out of the room. Leon ran to Jenny. "Jenny!" She looked up and saw Leon.

"Leon? Is that really you?" she looked closer and then saw it really was Leon. She suddenly hugged him. "It really is you!"

Leon smiled. "Yea, I'm back. Looks like Mike was right." Jenny sighed. "Yea, unfortunately."

Jenny wanted to stand up but was too weak and fell. Leon caught her in his arms before she hit the floor. "Easy there. Come on; let's get you to a bed." She nodded but before they left Jenny turned around.

"Um, you guys should check on Crowler too."

"Why?" Alexis asked.

"I maybe accidentally knocked him out. He should be lying down there somewhere." Jaden laughed. "Ah leave him there. He's probably just fine."

David smirked. "Yea, but I don't think he forgot who hit him." Jenny gave him a glare before Leon dragged her out.

In the medical room Nurse Fontaine treated Jenny's wounds. David just cured where Samantha had bitten her. After Fontaine was done she smiled. "Everything is fine now."

"Thanks." Jenny said. She nodded and left the room. As the door closed David sighed. "So care to explain why you were fighting with the queen of vampires?"

Jenny smiled. "Yea about that. Well we both got in a fight during class and Crowler gave us both detention. At first everything went fine there, but she just jumped on me. So we started to fight. Crowler was yelling at us to stop but that's when I accidentally hit him."

Jaden had a hard time not to laugh as he imagines how that looked like. Alexis elbowed him in the stomach. "Ow."

"Why did she attack you?" Alexis asked ignoring that Jaden was in pain. She shrugged. "I don't know."

"But I do… she needs to drink blood from a person that is in love and since you love me, well you can combine it. She probably hasn't drunk anything for a while so that's maybe why she attacked you." Leon explained.

David sighed while scratching his head. "What do we do now?"

"Hey Leon, do you know what happened to the queen and the king?"

"Of the vampires?" Jenny shook her head. "No the humans."

Leon smiled. "Yea, that's what we came here for." He looked at David and he nodded. "Well it seems they are looking for the queen. We made some researching and we found out what happened all those years ago."

Everyone was listening to him. "Well what happened?" Jaden asked.

Leon sighed. "Well it happened all those years ago. The vampire king has killed hundreds of werewolves and the king got worried for his wife, so he assigned bodyguards to be at her side no matter what, but the queen didn't like the idea. One day the vampire king decided to pay a little visit. He killed all of the queen's bodyguards so he was alone with her. He wanted to 'play' with her. Only the highest vampires can hypnotize a person. He did it to the queen. He came closer to her and wanted to bite her, but the queen stabbed her sword through him before he sank his teeth in her neck. She knew the powers were going to be passed down to his son so she locked them. The king's son was mad and he captured all of the humans. The king was able to flee with the help of his wife but she got captured as well. She died several years later due to the torture. It is said that when she died her powers were passed down. To unlock the vampire kings power he who has the powers needs to drink the blood of the girl who has the powers of the queen."

Everyone was silent. After a while Jaden broke the silence. "So we just need to find this girl, but she can be anywhere on this planet!"

Leon shook his head. "No not really, by what the vampires said she's here on this island. Plus there is a book where it says who the descendants are."

"And where is that book?" Jenny asked.

"Well it's somewhere in the school's library." David explained. "Jaden, you'll come with us to look for that book. Alexis will stay with Jenny. If something is wrong call us." The two girls nodded.

"Alright, see you later!" Jaden said before running after David and Leon.


	6. Chapter 6

**Me: Sorry for not updating for a while. i had to write a lot of tests but that's done now.**

**Jaden: Yay finally!**

**Me: So here is the next chapter, hope you like it.**

In the library the three boys looked through every bookshelf there is. Leon went in the back where old books were and nobody looked through. After a while Jaden groaned. "Man I hate books!"

Leon laughed "Well you aren't the bookworm type, not like Alexis." Jaden blushed a little at the mention of Alexis but Leon noticed this. "You still haven't told her? Jeez, how long are you going to wait? Till your 50?"

Jaden growled. "Just shut up!" He threw the book he was holding towards Leon but he ducked and the book hit the wall behind him and made a small crack. Everyone looked at it confused.

"How hard did you throw it Jaden?" David asked.

"Not hard." Leon went to the wall and knocked against it. Everyone was amazed, it was hollow. "There's something behind this wall." Leon said.

David looked around. "Maybe we could use some tools or…" Leon punched through the wall.

"Leon!" David yelled as he pulled his hand back out.

Jaden just stood there and laughed. "Great now what are we going to tell them about the wall?"

"Termites." Jaden said smiling. Leon removed the ruble and saw a safe. He smiled. "I wonder what they're hiding."

He put his hand on the knob and turned it around a couple of times. Soon it opened.

Jaden was amazed. "How…"

"I think our fellow werewolves hid this here. At least the code was the same." As he opened the door, a book was lying in it. He grabbed it and blew the dust away. He smiled. "Found it."

Jaden sighed. "Finally! I can't stand it anymore!" He just let him fall down on the ground since he was exhausted. "I'm tired."

Leon looked through the book. There were the descendents of the queen. There were several girls all being hunted down by the vampires. Some were killed by the village being called a witch, others done suicide because they couldn't handle it. But none of them ever got bitten by a vampire. He went through the next pages until he stopped. The woman named Annabel was one of the best and smartest queen they ever had. Vampires tried to kill her but they had already problems getting near her. Leon smiled, he remembered her. She was one of the people that tried to bring the werewolves and humans back together. But that was really hard since Zack didn't listen to her. But she looks awful familiar to a different person. He read that Annabel passed her powers down to her granddaughter, but there was no picture or a name. He frowned. Suddenly he felt a sting run through him. He looked at the book and it read 'The truth will be revealed when the connection is back together' Leon was confused. Why would Annabel hide the next queen?

David looked at Leon. "What's wrong Leon?" He shook his head. "IT doesn't say who the next queen is. Just that Annabel passed it down to her granddaughter. No name, no picture. But it said everything will be revealed when the connection is brought back together." Leon explained.

"So the book will know who the queen is?" Jaden asked and Leon and David nodded. "Yea. The queens always have a descendant. This book will then automatically show who the new queen is, but I guess Annabel put a spell on this book so it won't show her granddaughter." David explained taking the book from Leon.

"But why would she do that?"

"For protection." Leon said finally realizing it himself. Jaden was confused as he looked at him. "The vampires were looking for Annabel and to protect her granddaughter from these vampires she hid everything that will tell anybody who she is. That's why she put the spell on the book." He explained.

"But it will show who it is when the book come in contact with the new queen." David added.

Jaden sighed. "So we are back at the beginning." Leon smiled. "No Jaden, we're not at the beginning. We got the book to help us now."

Jaden stood up. They decided to go back to Jenny and Alexis to tell them what they found.

Jenny at first didn't believe them but when they showed her the book she just had to believe. She was looking through the pages. "So how are we going to find her now?" She asked.

"Hand the book to every girl in school?" Jaden suggested. "That's too obvious Jaden." Leon said.

Jenny stopped at the last page. "So you say this Annabel put a spell on this book to protect her granddaughter?"

The three boys nodded. "Yea, well you don't remember her but a few years she died. She passed her powers down to her granddaughter. But it runs in the family the power."

"Yea Cary then Emilia and then Annabel." Jenny read out loud.

"Wait, did you say Annabel?" Alexis asked. Jenny nodded. "Yea why?"

"My grandmother's name was Annabel. Is there a picture?"

Jenny nodded and hand the book over to her. As Alexis touched the book she felt pain run through her arm. She immediately let the book go and fell to the ground. Jaden ran to her. "Alexis!"

Jenny was worried too and helped her sit on a bed. Alexis held a hand against her head because she started to get a headache.

Leon grabbed the book and gasped as did David. Under Annabel the picture of a teenage girl with blond hair appeared. Under the picture the name appeared too. Leon looked at the three at the bed. He could believe it. The answer was right in front of them all this time.

"Alexis, you're the queen."

Me: Sorry that the chapter is a little short, but the next one is going to be longer. I promise.

Jaden: How could we have missed that!

Chazz: Well you are stupid.

Jaden: Shut up...

Me: Please R+R


	7. Chapter 7

**Me: I am sooooooooooooooooooo sorry about not updating for a long time. I just had so much to do.**

**Jaden: Like what?**

**Me: Like learning for these stupid tests that they threw at us one after the other! **

**Atticus: Aww, do you need some comfort?**

**Me: *growl* Get away Atticus unless you want a broken arm**

**Atticus: *raising hands* alright, I'm out of here.**

**Me: But I wrote my last test for this school year on Monday! So now I got enough time again!**

**Chazz: Yippee, I was actually enjoying the break.**

**Me: Oh shut up you idiot! Alright now to the story. I hope this is still good since I didn't write for a long time. Enjoy!**

Everyone was shocked to hear what Leon said. "But that's not possible. How am I the queen?" Alexis asked them.

"Alexis, your grandmother passed her powers down to you! You're the new queen!" Leon said.

Alexis shook her head. "That's not true! I can't be her!"

"Calm down Alexis, maybe tell us what happened to your grandmother." Jaden said while stroking her back to calm her down.

"Well she was just a normal person but some people said she was crazy. But she was a sweet person that would never do anything bad. She then got suddenly sick. No one knew what was going on with her. Even the doctors had no clue. She was in the hospital a lot, but always tried to look at the bright side. A few years ago she died. We were at her side. She was holding my hand and said something strange tom e before she died." She hung her head not wanting to remember that day.

"What did she say?" David asked. She thought for a moment before answering. "She said 'You will make me proud. You will not fail us.'"

Leon sighed. "There's no other explanation. Annabel had the powers and passed it down to you." Alexis looked at him. "But why me? Why not one of my cousins?"

Jaden smiled. "She probably trusted you the most." Alexis sighed. "Great, first the concussion situation and now this. What's next?"

Jaden then hugged her. "It's alright Lex. We'll help you out. Nothing is going to happen."

David smiled. "Um yea, well now we know the vampires are out for Alexis. So they will try and do anything to get her."

Everyone glared at him. "Not helping right now David." Jenny growled. David sighed. "Sorry."

"So what am I supposed to do?"

"Not get bitten by Marc." Jaden said smiling. Alexis sighed.

Leon gave Alexis the book. "Here, this will probably help you and enlighten you to what is going on, my queen." He said the last part smirking.

Alexis frowned. "Don't call me that"

"We apologize, but it is said we should refer the queen as queen and not by her name." David explained.

"Really?" Alexis asked confused. Both Leon and David nodded. "Yes it's true. It's a tradition that's way old." Leon continued on.

Alexis groaned. "I want you to call me by my name, got it!"

"Yes, my que…" Leon stopped as Alexis glared at him. "I mean Alexis." He smiled. She just sighed. "I'm going to hate this. I just know it."

Jenny smiled. "Come on, let's get back to our room." Alexis nodded before leaving with Jenny.

Jaden offered Leon and David to sleep over at his room. They thanked him and took the offer. Jenny slept in her bed while Alexis sat in hers reading the book. After an hour she fell asleep.

The next morning they all met. They explained Atticus and Chazz that Alexis was the queen and that they need to keep an eye on her since she has no idea how to use her powers. While they were talking something came on Alexis mind.

"Hey Atticus, did Annabel have the same condition I have?" He shook his head. "Not that I know of, but she seemed smart."

Alexis sighed. "Great."

Jenny was worried. "What's wrong Alexis?"

"Well I was reading the book last night and I read that the queens are smarter and they have better reflexes and that."

"That's the same thing you have with your concussion." Atticus pointed out. She nodded.

"So that means she was supposed to have it. Just a bad timing so the doctors thought it was due to the concussion." Leon said.

"Just my luck." Alexis sighed.

"Yea and now it's going to be dangerous if the government finds out!" Atticus yelled worried about his sister.

"Don't worry Atticus. Nothing will happen." David told him. "I hope." Alexis said quietly.

"Are you crazy!" Marc yelled.

Samantha growled. "I was thirsty!"

"Then why the hell did you attack her during detention! The teacher was there!"

Samantha scoffed. "Like he could see much. Jenny knocked him out at the beginning."

Marc growled. "Still Samantha, that was reckless." He turned around. "And where are those idiots!" That's when the two vampires came. "Finally!" He looked around. "Where is she?"

The left one pushed the other in front. He started to get nervous. "U-Um, w-well, we had s-some trouble."

Marc glared at him. "What kind of trouble?"

He got more nervous. "W-Well we had her, b-but t-then w-werewolves came out of nowhere." He started to speak quieter, but Marc still heard him.

He growled. "And you ran away without her! You could have used her as a hostage! You idiots!" He punched the vampire in the face and he fell to the ground. The other flinched.

"And where's Carl?" He looked at the other one. "H-He g-got k-killed."

Marc was ticked off now. He turned around. "Do you two know how important this mission was!" He yelled.

The vampire got scared now. Marc turned back around and gave him a death glare. "Now because of you we have to think of a different plan! And worse! The werewolves are here and probably already told them what's going on! We had an advantage and now it's gone! You are going to pay dearly for your failure!"

He was about to do something but one other vampire came. "Sir we have a problem."

The two vampires were happy for the disturbance and left quickly. Marc looked at the just arrived vampire. "What now?"

He sighed. "Some of our spies just told us that she knows. She has the book."

Marc suddenly punched the tree beside him. Samantha and the other guy flinched. _'Man, he was never this angry.' _

"Marc calm down." Marc growled at Samantha. "I can't calm down Sam! My father gave me these powers for a reason! To rules this world! For centuries I searched for her, but either they were killed by the village or they done suicide! Then when I thought I had Annabel her granddaughter interrupted. If it wasn't for her I would have already have the powers! But no, Annabel was dying in the hospital. And she gave her granddaughter her powers! And she put a spell on that stupid book. Since her we had problems! Of course they didn't know everything. But she had done something to her granddaughter so we couldn't get to her, trace her. Annabel truly was a smart queen."

Marc suddenly smiled. "Yes, that's it. She doesn't know anything about her grandmother." Samantha looked at him confused. "What do you mean Marc?"

He started to laugh evilly. "This is going to be fun."

Samantha and the other vampire stood there confused as Marc kept laughing. Marc then turned around.

"Where are you going Marc?" Samantha asked.

He smirked. "Just come Samantha. We will finish this." Samantha just nodded and ran after him.

Alexis and Jenny were sitting in the library looking through the book. Leon and David were scouting with they're group. Jaden was trying to figure out with Atticus and Chazz what to do next how they can defeat the vampires.

Alexis sighed as she sat back. "This is confusing." Jenny smiled. "Don't worry Alexis. This will be easy."

She scoffed. "Yea right, but I don't get it."

"Get what?" Jenny asked her.

"Annabel. Why did she hide so much and now that I remember it she was with me a lot."

Jenny sighed. "I don't know it either." She then sat up. "But I can say one thing. We will figure everything out."

Alexis sighed. "But… Annabel, I don't know…"

"Alexis calm down. We will do anything to help you. Nothing will happen. I promise." Alexis smiled. "Thanks Jenny. I'm really grateful for your help."

Jenny nodded. "Why not go to the dorm and get some rest. You look tired."

Alexis sighed. "Alright. I can't win against you anyway." She smiled. "Here, take the book with you. But don't read all day, understand?"

She nodded and stood up. "Tell the others I said hi." Jenny smiled. "I will. See you later." Alexis waved her goodbye before leaving. Jenny stayed for a little bit.

'_Alright, things should get easier now. But something is wrong.' _She stood up and headed for the exit but she stopped when she heard a book fall to the ground. _'That's strange. I thought me and Alexis were the only ones here.' _

She went to where she heard the sound and saw a book on the ground. She picked it up and saw it was a book about mythical creatures. She smiled. "Humans, always thinking they know everything. And they think garlic stopped vampires. Hah, funny."

She put the book back in the shelf and turned around, but then got hit in the head. She blacked out while falling to the ground. Above her two vampires were smiling. "Man it works! She didn't even know what hit her!"

The other vampire smiled. "Yep." He looked around. "What now? We done the test and it worked."

The other guy thought for a moment. "What if we take her with us? We could always use her for training." The other one smiled. "Awesome idea. Marc will be happy with us!"

He heard a scoff. "Yea right, he won't be happy unless the plan for tonight works." He grabbed Jenny. "Now come on, let's go."

Jaden, Chazz and Atticus were sitting in the Slifer Dorm waiting for the others. But after a while came Leon and David. Leon looked around the room. "The girls not here yet?"

They shook their head. "No, Alexis texted me saying that only Jenny was coming. Alexis is already in her room. Jenny said she was supposed to get rest. But she also said she wanted to leave right away." Jaden explained.

Leon sighed. "But I didn't see her."

"This is strange. Maybe you should call her Leon." He nodded and got out his phone. He dialed her number and waited. But a different voice answered.

"_Hello?" _

"Who is this? Where's Jenny?"

"_Oh shit! How do you hang up?" _

"_How the hell should I know?"_

"_Marc's going to kill us!"_

"_Just destroy it!"_

Leon could hear a moan. _"Great, she's waking up!" _

"_Then hit her!" _

"_Why don't you hang up! They can hear us!"_

"_Shit!" _

Then Leon heard static. He growled and surprising everybody crushed the phone. "Leon what's wrong?" Atticus asked. "They have her."

David was shocked. "But how? Jenny would have sensed them!"

Leon thought for a second. "But none of our group sensed any vampires and we had some at the library."

"We have to get her back!" Jaden said. They all nodded and ran to the forest.

**Me: Phew, now that's done. What do you guys think Marc has planned?**

**Jaden: Maybe a surprise party!**

**Me: Uh… no Jaden. He's the bad guy. I highly doubt he will plan a surprise party!**

**Atticus: It's a trap!**

**Me: Good work Atticus, at least someone with some sense.**

**Atticus: What? No, I was playing Star Wars.**

**Me: Ugh… you guys are so immature!**

**Jaden: No we're not!**

**Me: Yes you are! No wonder we girls are smarter than boys!**

**All boys: HEY!**

**Me: Hey it's true. Jaden is in Slifer Red and extremely bad in the exams. We girls think about the questions.**

**Atticus: Yea right, you only think about boys and girly stuff.**

**Me: WHAT DID YOU SAY!**

**Atticus: N-Nothing.**

**Me: You better not!**

**Jaden: *sigh* Well before this get's into a fight. Please R+R!**

**Me: I'm going to kill you Atticus!**

**Jaden: Oh boy…**


	8. Chapter 8

**Okay guys, for starters I'm really, really, really sorry for this. I didn't want this to go out that long! I had a major... and I mean a MAJOR writers block with this story, I just didn't know where to go with it. I know excuses and bla bla bla and I can all tell you about school being a bitch and bla bla bla you all won't care and I can understand that **

**But I always said that I will NEVER give up on my stories, even if the next update is months late... For now I have some free time and with it I am going to finish this story as well as my other story '5Ds all grown up' So if anyone who is also reading that is here, just hang on, I'm almost done with that chapter as well. **

**The important thing is I'm back into the story. So I hope the next chapter won't be that far away. **

**And I have to give a huge thanks to marlyn who kicked me in my butt to get the next chapter up. Thank you so much! And I really mean it! Also a thank you to everyone else who still stood behind me. **

**So I hope you guys aren't that mad at me and you'll enjoy this chapter somewhat. **

**And hey, at least my writing got better ;)**

* * *

><p>Alexis was sitting in her bed reading the book. She wanted to know what happened to her grandmother. Since that day everything went strange. She sighed. "I don't understand this at all." She slumped in her bed. "What happened?"<p>

'_Do you want to know what happened to your grandmother Annabel?' _

She narrowed her eyes. "Who the hell are you and how do you know my grandmother?"

'_Look outside.' _

She stood up and went to the window. She saw two dark figures outside. She looked at the right one whose eyes shone through the night. Somehow she felt strange like she wanted to head to him.

The light grew brighter and Alexis' eyes went blank. The figure smirked. _'Come and we'll tell you everything.' _

Alexis walked out of her room and out of the dorm heading to the forest.

* * *

><p>They guys were running outside looking for Jenny, but so far no luck. "Where is she?" Leon asked while looking around. David and Leon informed their group about what was going on and asked them to look around too. If they found her they should call them immediately.<p>

"They couldn't have gone far." Chazz said. They decided to run to the Obelisk Dorm. Maybe Jenny was there. With luck on their side they didn't find her.

Atticus looked around but suddenly stopped. "Sis?" The others turned around and saw what he saw too. Alexis was walking to the forest.

"What is she doing?" David asked. Jaden started to run after her with others behind him.

When Jaden reached her he saw her eyes were blank. "Lex? Lex!" He turned to Leon. "What's going on?"

Leon looked at her as they made her stop. "Hypnosis."

Atticus and Jaden gasped. "What? How?"

"You know you shouldn't meddle in other's affairs." They turned around and saw Samantha with a guy standing next to her.

"Who the hell are you?" Atticus growled.

The boy smirked. "What a nice greeting. Well boy, I'm Marc, King of the Vampires."

Leon and David growled. "What did you do to her Marc?" Leon asked.

Marc smirked. "A little hypnosis doesn't hurt anybody."

"Let her go!" Jaden yelled. Marc laughed. "Yea right, I waited way to long for this. Her stupid grandmother was already trouble enough! Now please give us the girl or we are forced to use violence."

Atticus frowned. "No way are we going to give you my sister!" Marc chuckled. "Ah so naive."

Leon and David turned into their wolf form. "The gigs up. Tell us why we can't sense you!" Leon growled.

"Ah yes, well this new 'perfume' hides our sent. Helpful isn't it?"

"So that's how they got Jenny!" Chazz said just realizing what happened.

"Ah yes her. Well I just ordered those idiots to test if she would sense them, but they brought her. Now we have something to train on." Marc smirked saying the last part. "Now I'm going to say this one more time. Give. Her. To. Me."

"Over my dead body!" Jaden yelled.

Marc growled, but then smirked slightly. "That can be easily arranged." He snapped his fingers and out of nowhere Samantha smashed Jaden to the ground. The Slifer student started to freak out when he saw the sharp fangs of Samantha.

But before she could even sink her fangs into him David quickly threw her off of him. "You're not going to kill him!" He shouted.

She smirked. "You filthy dogs are just so god damn loyal aren't you?"

"We're just loyal to the King and Queen!" David sneered.

Samantha laughed. "But he was just a peasant! Why protect him?"

"Because he's Alexis' boyfriend and she's the Queen!"

"Doesn't that refer to him as the King then?" Samantha asked smirking showing her fangs at him. David stopped realizing what the vampire under him actually said.

Jaden was shocked himself. Leon had helped him back up while Chazz and Atticus were trying to snap Alexis out of whatever trance she was in. "W-Wait… what are you saying?"

Samantha glared at him slightly. "Geez, how dense are you!? That means you're the freaking King! You're the guy who left his own wife to get killed!"

Jaden stood there frozen on the spot. "Wait… when… when am I Alexis' boyfriend!?"

Everyone slapped their heads. Even Marc. "Boy he really is an idiot. How could he ever be the King? But history never lies." He said shrugging. "Now where were we? Ah yes…" He turned around and glanced at Atticus and Chazz who were trying to shake Alexis back to normal. He smirked.

* * *

><p>Jenny groaned as she woke up from her unconsciousness. She tried to move but was restrained by something. "What the…" She looked down at herself and saw herself tied up in rope. Why was she tied up?<p>

_Just calm down and think back. _The last thing she remembered was… being in the library… and then something hit her in the back of the head. But what hit her?

"Hey, she's awake."

"Be quiet."

"No you be quiet!"

Jenny looked up and saw two men fighting each other. She frowned slightly, but looking at them closer she noticed one thing.

They were vampires.

But why couldn't she smell them? She tried getting out of the rope but it wouldn't work. The two saw her struggling and smirked. "Don't even try. You won't get out of there like that."

Jenny growled. "Tell me why I can't smell you!" She snapped at them.

One of them laughed. "That's because we finally conjured some perfume that hides our scent. So no more tracking us." He smirked.

"When I get out of here you are going to pay." She snarled pulling at her restraints again.

Both of them laughed. One of them shook his head with a smirk. "So… where is that little thing Tom left us?"

"You mean this?" The second one lifted a syringe. Jenny saw this and gritted her teeth. This can't be good. She tried getting out again, but nothing would work!

The first guy grabbed the syringe and walked over to Jenny. She tried to bite him but he forcefully grabbed her chin. He moved her head to the side and injected the syringe into her neck. Jenny closed her eyes slightly.

The vampire let her go and patted her head. "There, that wasn't so hard."

"What was in it?" Jenny immediately asked.

They both laughed again. "It's just a little remedy Marc had made for… our prisoners that are werewolves."

_That can definitely not be good. _She thought already feeling _different. _

"So how long do you think it will take?" The man on the left asked. The other one smirked. "I'll give her five minutes."

Jenny groaned as she felt something pull at her conscious. She blinked a few times gritting her teeth. But at the end when she blinked her eyes turned into those of a feral wolf.

* * *

><p>Marc stood there glancing at both Atticus and Chazz. "Now I will say this one more time. Give her to me or there will be bloodshed."<p>

Atticus gritted his teeth. "Forget it! There is no way that we'll hand her over to you!"

He shook his head. "Why do you humans make everything so difficult?"

"Why do you vampires want to rule the world?" Chazz shot back.

Marc smirked. "Easy, because you _humans _are stupid, naïve and can't do anything right. We're just taking what we deserve and is rightfully ours. A subspecies like yours doesn't deserve to live." He snarled.

"Gee, anger issues." Chazz muttered.

Marc yelled slightly. "I had enough of your incompetence! Give the girl to me now or I will kill you all!"

"Would you risk losing your right hand?" Leon asked.

Everyone turned around and saw that David had Samantha's neck in his mouth. One squeeze and she'd be dead. She tried getting out but he had her pinned. Marc frowned as he saw this. "I do not tolerate hostages."

"Then give back Jenny!" Leon snarled. "That or David will crush her neck!"

Marc growled. Samantha tried to get out of his grip. "Let me go you worthless dog!"

Leon smirked. "You shouldn't say that when your life dangles by just one clench of a jaw." He turned back to Marc. "Now release Alexis and give us back Jenny. After that's done we'll let Samantha go."

He snarled. "I will not fall down to your pathetic mortal level! Or your disgusting dog's."

"So you're going to let her die?" Atticus asked raising an eyebrow.

Samantha looked over at Marc with a worried glance. "Marc…"

He shot her a quick look which she quickly caught. He stood up straight and glanced at the others. "No I will not let her die, she is and will be my Queen, but I am a reasonable man."

Jaden raised an eyebrow. "What does that mean?" He asked carefully. That didn't sound good at all.

Suddenly a loud howl was heard. Everyone looked to the forest. Leon and David couldn't believe what they were hearing. Leon shook his head. "It can't be…" He muttered slightly.

That's when a wolf jumped out from the thickness of the trees and snarled at them all. David let his grip loosen out of shock and Samantha was able to get out by herself. She smacked David in the face letting her go and quickly kicked him back.

David though didn't care. His gaze was locked onto the wolf in front of them. "Jenny?" He asked shocked. The wolf in front of them was indeed Jenny but she was acting strange. For starters she was snarling and growling at them like she saw them as her enemy also she kept shaking her head as if something was wrong.

Marc chuckled. "Just in time."

"What did you do to her?" Leon shouted, demanding an answer.

He waved his hand. "Oh just a little injection I came up with. It really riles her up. It's amazing seeing how the inner wolf reacts to a little… well… it's not important. What you might want to know is that she'll do the killing for us. Then we can just take the girl and leave."

Atticus and Chazz pushed Alexis, who was still dazed, behind them. Atticus clenched his fists. "There is no way you will get her, got it!?"

"We'll see. For now… you should be worried about yourselves." Marc said.

Samantha brushed herself off. "That thing could have killed me."

He smiled as he kissed her cheek. "I wouldn't have let him do that."

"You better."

Leon quickly turned into a wolf as well. "Jaden, Atticus, Chazz, take Alexis and run."

"What about you?" Jaden asked as Atticus and Chazz started pushing the blonde away.

Leon glanced at David a bit worried. "We'll be fine, get back to the dorms. We have men running around. You should be able to find some. They'll protect you."

Jaden was still hesitant but Atticus snapped him out of it. "Jaden come and make sure your girlfriend is fine!"

"R-Right!" He called out before running after them.

Marc sighed shaking his head. "They never learn." He turned to Samantha and smirked. "I think it's time you finally had something to drink."

Samantha smirked. "Finally." With that she dashed off after them.

David glanced at Jenny. The two of them were walking around in a circle. "Jenny snap out of this! This isn't you!" He hoped he would get an answer but the only response he got was snapping from Jenny's mouth. It's like she wasn't even in control!

Leon growled looking over at Marc. "You won't win. You're going to die right here."

Marc cocked his head. "Do you really think a dog could beat me?"

"Oh I don't think it. I know it." Leon snarled right before lunging at the Vampire Prince.

David glanced at Jenny again. "I don't want to do this Jenny!" But everything was futile because Jenny decided to lunge at him.

* * *

><p>Jaden, Chazz and Alexis were running back to the dorms while Jaden had a now unconscious Alexis in his arms. "If Ms. Fontaine had said that we would be running from vampires I would have taken that Cooper Test seriously!" Jaden shouted as he kept on running.<p>

Atticus laughed slightly. "Ah come on! It's not that bad!"

Out of nowhere Samantha jumped right in front of them.

Chazz swallowed hard. "No, but that is."

**And that's it for this chapter. So I hope you guys enjoyed it somewhat. I know, the most of you are probably still mad at me. Well I hope I can change your hearts back to good! But I really hope you will still leave a review behind. **

**Until next time! **


	9. Chapter 9

**Sorry guys, I noticed that I haven't update since August last year and I'm really sorry for that. I went through my finals in school but I'm off now so I have more time to write. I'm trying to get the chapters out now since I got more time. I also wanted to thank everyone who still supported me in keeping the story going especially marlyn, so sorry again I didn't mean for this to happen again. **

**thedarkpokemaster: Jaden will definitely do anything in his power to keep Alexis safe. That's for sure.**

**marlyn: I hope you can forgive me and thank you _again _for staying on my ass to update the next chapter ^^ I'm really sorry it took so long but I'm trying to keep on going. **

**gxfan: Sorry it took so long but I hope you're still with this. **

**Cushy96: Glad you enjoyed it but I'm also sorry it took so long. As for what Sam will do or so, you'll find out soon enough. **

* * *

><p>Samantha glared at the boys. They all took a step back trying to get away from this crazy vampire. She snarled slightly. "Give me the blonde or else."<p>

"Or else what!?" Chazz asked snarling as he tried being protectively.

The vampire in front of them showed them their teeth. Atticus flinched slightly while going to his neck. "Or else I'll enjoy myself."

All three boys shrunk back. "Eh that's creepy." Jaden commented taking a step back. "Sorry to disappoint, but we really need to go." He said while motioning to the side.

"You're not going anywhere." Samantha growled showing her fangs. She was about to lunge towards Jaden but a branch to the face stopped her, sending her to the ground.

Atticus stood above her with a huge branch in his hands. "You are not getting my sister! And that's payback for biting me in the neck!" He shouted.

Samantha snarled as she got back to her feet. "Boy, you're going to pay for that." She said wiping her face.

The Obelisk boy held the branch in his hand. "Jaden run! Take Alexis to a safer place."

"Wait what!?" Jaden asked confused. "You've got to be kidding me!"

He shook his head. "No I'm not. I'll hold her up as best as I can. Leon told us that there is a pack of werewolves running around. Find them and get their help! Chazz defend him!" He said kicking Samantha back. She was actually surprised to see that he was able to hit her.

"She'll kill me when she finds out I left you!"

"Better than them getting her!" Atticus shouted. "Now run!" He said before putting his whole attention back on Samantha.

Jaden was hesitant at first but one small look of Alexis' unconscious body made him decide. He ran. Chazz quickly ran after him hoping that the crazy vampire wouldn't follow them. He just hoped Atticus knew what he was doing.

Atticus held the branch in his hands as he and Samantha walked around in a circle. Sam smirked. "What now lover boy?" She asked with a smirk.

"Now I'll deal with you." He said holding the branch in his hands tighter.

* * *

><p>Leon charged straight at Marc wanting to kill him right then and there, but he quickly moved out of the way. The one thing Leon hated about vampires was that they were super fast. He hated that.<p>

He was grabbed from behind and thrown against a tree. Leon shook his head as he got back to his feet. This was going to be harder than he thought.

Marc laughed as he saw the wolf getting back to his feet. "You really are going to try and defeat me!? I'm the King of the Vampires!"

"Not until you get your powers." Leon told him. "You're weak and a weak leader is the downfall of an entire group."

"You should know, you are helping a weak leader." Marc said with a smirk.

Leon growled at Marc. "David is not a weak leader and we all stand behind him. And you're going down." With that he lunged at Marc sending him to the ground. The vampire quickly held the wolfs head so he wouldn't bite him. Then he kicked him in the stomach sending him back.

Leon growled jumping back to his feet, but was surprised by a good kick in the head sending him to the ground again. His vision went blurry for a second but he quickly got back up again. He was not going down so easily.

Marc smirked. "At least you don't give up so easily and actually fight back. Not like your pathetic leader."

Leon took a quick glance over to David and saw he was struggling against Jenny, but that was obvious. David wouldn't want to hurt Jenny. He'd probably try and get to her somehow… that is if they knew what was wrong with her.

He didn't saw Marc coming towards him. Marc suddenly had Leon in a headlock. He grinned. "You pathetic dogs are all worthless. With just one turn of my arms I can snap your neck and kill you."

Leon gritted his teeth. He tried to get out but this lock was hard to get out. Marc laughed ready to kill him, but was surprised when Leon turned back into a human. Normally they would never turn back during a fight.

"You're not going to win!" Leon shouted using his elbow punching Marc in the stomach. He then kicked Marc in the shin which caused the vampire to let him go.

Leon jumped back and cracked his head slightly. "Yea, I switched back. Surprise."

Marc growled. "You will pay for hitting me."

His opponent cracked his knuckles. "Like I said before, you don't have your powers, so you're beatable to everyone."

The vampire grinned. "Oh don't worry, I will soon have my full power."

* * *

><p>David dodged another attack from Jenny. He jumped away missing a swipe from her hand. "Jenny snap out of it!" he shouted trying to get to her, but she wasn't listening. That or she wasn't able to listen.<p>

He dodged a lunge before quickly turning around. He noticed Jenny's eyes and that they were of a feral wolf. More ferocious and they held the lust to kill. They had done something to her and it was bad. "Jenny, listen to me!" He shouted.

Jenny roared at him before jumping on him. David didn't have time to dodge and so she was on top of him. She snapped her fangs at him but David held her from actually killing her. He had to find a way to get to her, because he knew he couldn't hurt her.

With all of his strength David pushed the other wolf off of him. Jenny caught herself and growled at David. The male wolf stood on his four paws glaring at Jenny. He had to find a way, but how? What should he do? A knock to the head? Talking? What!?

Again Jenny dashed towards him, but quickly David moved to the side dodging the attack, unfortunately Jenny was a tad bit quicker and tackled David again. The two wolves started rolling across the floor one of them trying to get at the other.

David gritted his teeth as he kept Jenny's claws away from his face. His eyes went wide when he felt pain in his neck. He howled as Jenny actually bit into his neck. Before she could do any worse David grabbed her and slammed her to the ground.

"Jenny, listen to me! This isn't you! You're under some kind of influence but I know you can fight it! You can do it!" He shouted at her.

Jenny growled and didn't say a word. Instead she kicked him from the back and threw him over her head. David grunted as he hit the floor and quickly rolled out of the way as Jenny decided to try and attack him again.

Again Jenny growled at him and slammed him against the tree. David gritted his teeth as he was now pinned against the tree. What was he going to do? Looking in front of him he noticed that Jenny was about to kill him. So he done the only thing he could.

He changed back to human form.

Jenny looked shocked. David took this advantage and elbowed her in the face. Jenny hit the ground and David jumped back.

The wolf got back to her feet and glared at David. The man noticed that she was probably going to lunge at him again. He noticed something beside him and carefully took a few steps back.

Jenny kept on growling at him and before he knew it she was lunging at him. Quickly and without thinking David grabbed a huge branch that was on the floor and hit Jenny's head with it.

With a thud Jenny hit the floor out cold.

David stood there holding the branch and breathing hard. He really didn't want to hurt her but he had to do it. She was about to kill him and he couldn't let that happen. She would be horrified if she found out that she had kill him.

If she even got back to normal.

Suddenly something else came to his mind. Turning his head he saw Leon fighting off Marc and he wasn't doing great. He was holding his ground but at one point he was going to do a mistake and that will probably kill him. David also noticed he too was in his human form. That didn't even look good. If a wolf turned back into a human form during a fight then it was very serious business.

He had to help.

* * *

><p>"Just keep on running!" Chazz shouted as he ushered Jaden forward. "We have to find the others!"<p>

"Well where are we supposed to be looking!?" Jaden shouted having a tight grip on the unconscious form of Alexis.

Chazz shook his head. "I don't know!"

Both boys suddenly heard shuffling from the side. They stopped and looked around, wondering what it was. "Maybe it's one of the werewolves. You know? From David's pack." Jaden suggested and Chazz took a deep breath. "God I hope so."

The rustling stopped and both boys started to grow scared.

"Hello?" Chazz asked looking around. "Are you guys David's men?" He asked his voice shaking slightly.

There was a huge silence and both Jaden and Chazz started to move forward again. They only took a few steps forward when suddenly something came crashing down onto them. Both of boys couldn't see anything as their entire world went suddenly black.

* * *

><p>Atticus held the tree branch in front of him as he gazed down at Samantha. The vampire in front of him hissed showing her teeth at him. He flinched slightly but still held the branch in front of him. "I-I'm not afraid to use this!" He shouted.<p>

Samantha smirked at him. "What can a pretty boy like you do? The last time we confronted each other I had a nice drink." She said licking her lips.

Atticus knew she was right. He was no match for her but he still had to do something to keep her occupied so she won't go after Jaden and Chazz. His sister was not going to fall into their filthy hands.

Samantha noticed that he was not going to move so she smirked. "You're definitely brave."

"If it's about my sister I will do anything to keep her safe." he stated gripping the branch tighter.

The woman smirked as she closed her eyes. "That is truly noble, but alas, I am not." Suddenly she was gone and Atticus freaked out. He kept on turning around holding the branch in front of him. he hated vampires since they were fast and he couldn't keep up. Well... he didn't know there were vampires living on this earth in the first place but... you kind of get it.

Atticus looked around but didn't see Samantha anywhere. He moved back a few steps holding the branch. Suddenly he felt a presence behind him and he shuddered. Quickly he turned around swinging the branch but a hand stopped it. Samantha was standing in front of him holding the branch with a sick smile on her face. With a quick tug she pulled the branch away and threw it away. Then she grabbed Atticus by the neck and lifted him up into the air.

Samantha smirked. "Say goodbye." She said before slamming Atticus' head into a tree. With a soft thud Atticus hit the ground, knocked out.

The vampire craned her neck. "Now... where did those boys go?" She wondered before vanishing into the night.


End file.
